1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote device management, and particularly, to a method allowing a client to perform a device management by actively requesting management of a specific management object to a server.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a device management allows a third party to set up or modify a configuration of a device by remotely controlling a value of variables or an objects which is stored in the specific device.
A device management method in accordance with the related art to support the device management is basically performed in such a manner that a device management server sends a command concerning a management object existing in a device and a device management client performs the command of the device management server.
However, the related art device management method does not sufficiently define or teach a method that the device management client actively requests a management to the device management server. Therefore, the related art device management method has many limitations and problems when the device management client actively and directly requests the management to the device management server.